Oneshot El otro lado de la luna
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Cuando la razón de tu vida muere..no queda otra opción que seguirla


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la pequeña variación salió de mi loca cabeza XD**

**SUMMARY: Cuando la razón de tu vida muere...no queda otra opción que seguirla**

* * *

(PEQUEÑA VARIACIÓN DE LUNA NUEVA)

**POV BELLA**

Mi necesidad de ver a...-pensar en su nombre aún me dolía-...aunque fuera en una simple ilusión era tan necesaria como respirar, quería verlo! y no me importaba el precio que debiera pagar...

Ya estaba decidido,hoy lo vería de nuevo, mi inútil intento de las motocicletas había funcionado pero solo fueron unos instantes que no volvieron a regresar,así que tomé mi abrigo y las llaves de mi vieja camioneta y salí de mi casa.

Empecé a conducir hacia el acantilado donde había visto a Sam y al resto de la manada lanzarse solo por diversión, pero ahora desesperación describía a la perfección la intención de mi salto.

No tardé mucho en llegar, a pesar de que mi vieja chevrolet era muy lenta, tan solo unos 15 mins, me estacioné lo más cerca que pude y el resto del camino lo recorrí a pie.

Y allí estaba frente al acantilado de la Push,dispuesta a todo con tal de verlo de nuevo, de sentir que él me protegía y estaba conmigo.

-Bella-dijo aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-¿Si?-le contesté como si él estuviera a mi lado.

-No lo hagas-dijo la hermosa voz con un tono suplicante.

-Querías que fuera pues mírame-le contesté retándolo pues me encantaba saber que él se preocupaba por mí y que aunque fuera en mi mente, su presencia estaba latente.

-Por favor..hazlo por mí-seguia suplicando.

-Es la única forma de que estés conmigo-pensé y un dolor punzante recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar la razón por la que hacía esto...su abandono.

-Por favor-dijo en un susurro.

Me quité aquello que me estorbara,mi abrigo, mis pulseras y mis anillos, tan solo lo que llevaba puesto...

-¡No,Bella!-dijo furioso, pero ya era tarde.

Tomé aire y de un saltó caí por el acantilado...

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, no cabía en mí de la euforia que sentía todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, mi cuerpo volaba esperando el choque contra las aguas que me esperaban allí abajo...a tan solo pocos metros.

Atravesé la superficie del agua con rápidez, mi cuerpo se iba adentrando en las oscuras aguas y mis brazos y piernas perdían sencibilidad debido a la gelidez del agua,el oxígeno se me terminaba a cada segundo que pasaba y mi conciencia se iba perdiendo poco a poco...

Pero entonces lo ví, a aquel angel que tanto deseaba ver por última vez, no me importaba estar muriendo mientras mi ángel estuviera conmigo...

Su perfecto rostro con esos ojos dorados que tanto me derretían, su mentón marcado por una linea firme y sutíl, su perfecta piel tan pálida como la nieve,su belleza era algo casi insoportable, ahora era completamente feliz...

-Adiós,Te amo-fué mi ultimo pensamiento...

...Abrí los ojos y ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo como algo sólido ahora tenía la sensación de flotar pero..¿donde me encontraba?, aquí no veía más que un intenso color blanco...una luz cegadora apareció de pronto y el apareció...

**POV EDWARD**

Las palabras de Rosalie retumbaban en mi mente una y otra vez "Bella ha muerto" yo no podía aceptarlo, esto no podía ser..Bella tenía que vivir! ella tenía que estar viva, no podía imaginar a mi hermosa y sonrojada Bella siendo suplantada por un cuerpo sin color y carente de vida...

Trataba de convencerme que todo esto era una pesadilla, que mi Bella seguía viva con sus tropiezos, su forma de sonrojarse ella era un todo que debía existir por siempre.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué a la casa de mi amada, con la esperanza de escuchar su dulce voz del otro lado de la linea, el teléfono timbró una vez...y de nuevo...

-Casa de los Swan-contestó una voz ronca y grave..Jacob Black había contestado,¿que hacía el allí? simplemente era ilógico pero por ahora mi única prioridad era saber si Bella seguía con vida así que me vi obligado a mentir y fingir ser mi padre para no levantar sospechas.

-Hola habla Carlisle Cullen,Buscaba a Charlie para poder hablar con él-dije con una perfecta imitación de la voz de mi padre, el lo creyó a la perfección.

-No está en casa-contestó con un tono retador.

-¿No sabes donde se encuentra? es algo realmente urgente-dije perdiendo la poca cordura que aún me quedaba, la vida de mi Bella estaba en juego.

-Él se encuentra en el funeral-dijo Jacob y...corté la comunicación, fue como si se hubieran llevado todo mi ser y me hubieran dejado vacio, ella ya nunca volvería, ella se había ido por siempre...

La única razón de mi existencia ya nunca estaría conmigo nunca más,su vida había llegado a su fin y en el mundo ya no había ninguna razón que me mantuviera vivo por llamarlo de alguna manera, yo era feliz sabiendo que ella seguiría siendo humana, que crecería y tendría una vida pero todo eso ya se había ido a la basura...

Su corazón había dejado de latir y el mio desapareció totalmente, era una idea imposible, lo que sentía, lo que recordaba...todo! era un dolor que no le deseaba a nadie, si yo fuese humano hubiera muerto de dolor...si yo fuera humano nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Mi familia no estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero era mi única forma de escapar de mi infierno personal, no me importaba si yo tenía alma, si iba al cielo o no,la decisión estaba tomada, al igual que mi amada yo dejaría de existir.

Tomé un vuelo a Italia, específicamente a Volterra la ciudad Vulturi, ellos serían los que acabarían conmigo quisieran o no...

Llegué a Italia totalmente decidido a morir, pero yo ya estaba muerto, Bella se había llevado todo mi ser con ella, no podía resistir ni un minuto más, debía terminar la agonía que me comía vivo...

-Aro, vengo a ti para que termines con la condena que la vida ha forjado sobre mí-dije arrastrando las palabras llenas de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Edward ¿por que quieres acabar con tu vi...existencia-dijo Aro reformulando la oración.

Yo no podía pronunciar las palabras que Rosalie me había dicho a mí, tan solo ofrecí mi mano sabiendo que Aro vería mis pensamientos y tenía la débil esperanza que aceptara a mi petición, el tomó mi mano e invadió mi mente lleno de curiosidad por saber por que la intención de mi suicidio.

-Bella ha muerto mmmm un vampiro quiere morir junto una humana...eso es algo..extraño y muy poco común, lo delimitaré junto con mis hermanos-dijo Aro soltando mi mano y volviendose hacia Marco y Cayo, sus pensamientos eran confusos, nada estaba decidido.

-Edward, lo sentimos pero no estamos dispuestos a acabar contigo sin en cambio te ofrecemos un lugar en nuestras filas-dijo el abriendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

-Agradezco el gesto pero para mí esa no es una opción, de cualquier manera tendrán que matarme-esas fueron mis ultimas palabras, estaba demasiado furioso conmigo primero Bella moría y yo no había podido hacer nada y después el intento de ser asesinado fue un completo desastre, aún así yo sabia que las reglas habían sido hechas para romperse.

-Edward solo tu puedes decidir-respondió Aro a mí última amenaza.

Salí de su guarida, y por fin mi suerte empezaba a asomarse, hoy era el día de San Marcos una fecha festiva y perfecta para que los Vulturis no se arriesgaran a ser descubiertos y matarán a cualquiera que fuera un peligro y aquí el único peligro para su secreto era yo.

Solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 12 del dia, el momento perfecto para que el sol revelara lo que éramos...la torre del reloj era perfecta para mi revelación, es sol centelleando sobre mi piel no iba a pasar desapercibido y ese sería mi fin.

El reloj empezó a campanear y ya era la hora...

Desabotoné mi camisa dejandola caer en el suelo y poco a poco salía a la luz, el sol se reflejaba en mí piel soltando reflejos por todos lados, una pequeña niña me vió y después de eso no sentí ni pude ver nada más...

Abrí los ojos...¿pero? yo no debería seguir vivo! yo..morí! yo debería estar en el infierno pero solo veía un inmenso color blanco a mi alrededor y una luz cegadora se veía por todos lados.

Quizé correr pero no pude hacerlo tan solo podía respirar y esta vez lo hacía por necesidad! podía sentir la exigencia de mis pulmones reclamandome por la falta de aire, mi piel no centelleaba, y la sensación de todo mi cuerpo era algo extraño...

Estaba en shock, Carlisle tenía razón! para nosotros había vida después de la segunda muerte para nosotros los vampiros, cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó comencé a caminar y me acerqué a donde la luz era más intensa y allí vi lo más hermoso de mi existencia, vi a Bella mi Bella! ella estaba frente a mí!

-Bella!-grité esperando que ella me escuchara

-¿Edward?-preguntó dudando, debatiendose entre acercarse o no

-Bella soy yo! Carlisle tenía razón!-le dije comenzando a correr hacia ella pero corría demasiado lento, algo estaba mal.

-Edward! no lo puedo creer eres tu!-dijo mientras corría sin el mínimo rastro de torpeza, ahora ella corría sin tropiezo alguno.

Por fin llegue con ella, la tomé en brazos y la besé con pasión...nuestro beso estaba iendo más allá de los límites, deberíamos parar antes de que la lastimara...

-Edward...-dijo mi amada en un susurro.

-¿Si?-fue lo único que quise decir para no romper con el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Tú...-se mordió el labio-tu estas distinto, Edward...eres humano.

-Bella pero ¿que estás diciendo?-pregunté confundido.

Ella me tomó de la mano y me dirijió hacia un pequeñisimo lago que se encontraba en medio de la nada, asomé la cabeza y fúe cuando me di cuenta...

Mis ojos no eran dorados, mi piel no centelleaba y no era pálida, ahora mis ojos eran verdes de nuevo y mi piel era cálida, podía sentir la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo, yo volví a hacer un humano!

-Bella soy...-empecé a decir pero Bella terminó la frase por mí.

-Eres mi Edward, ahora no eres humano solo por dentro-dijo sonriendo.

-Bella pero tú...¿que es este lugar?-pregunté confundido, contrariado por la situación que nos rodeaba y consiente que la razón por la cual estabamos aquí no era nada buena...

-Lo sé, los dos hemos muerto-dijo con su voz nerviosa y enrecortada.

-Bella ¿como fue que tu moriste?-le pregunté mientras la abrazaba de forma instintiva.

-Me tiré del acantilado y ya no volví a salir de la superficie-dijo Bella con sus ojos achocolatados reflejando tristeza y encojiendose de hombros.

-Bella pero ¿por que lo hiciste? ¿sabes lo que sufrirá Charlie?-le pregunté desesperado.

-Y tu ¿sabes lo que sufrirán Carlisle y Esme?-contraatacó, ella tenía razón pero ahora eso no importaba si tenía a Bella a mi lado.

-Edward, ¿como fue que..?-empezó a preguntar pero no se atrevía a terminar.

-¿Morí?-pregunté dando fin a su pregunta y ella asintió tímidamente.

-Pues...yo no podía vivir en un mundo que tu no existieras, cuando me enteré de tu muerte no resistí y fui con los Vulturis...-me silenció con un beso.

-No me digas más,lo importante es que estás conmigo y lo harás por siempre,la muerte es algo hermoso a tu lado y yo sabía que tu alma estaba tan presente como la mía-dijo mientras saltaba sobre mí tirandome al suelo.

-Parece que no soy tan fuerte como antes, solo un simple humano muriendo de amor por ti-le dije sonriendo y ella me besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Ya no habrá un mañana-hizo una mueca-ahora será solo una eternidad-dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

-Pero ¿como fue que supiste lo que pensaba?-pregunté confundido.

-Ahora se que es lo que se siente leer la mente jaja es una locura, aunque la única mente que lea sea la tuya y tu también puedes leer la mía-dijo mi amada.

"Edward, la muerte fue lo mejor que me haya pasado" pensó Bella y yo di un respingo pues nunca había podido leer sus pensamientos y ahora la escuchaba con facilidad.

"Bella ahora nadie nos separará" pensé y la besé de nuevo.

Ahora no me importaba nada, no me importaba el tiempo ni el espacio, allí solo estábamos Bella y yo, amándonos por toda la eternidad siendo felices por siempre.

* * *

_**alo0! Espero no les haya decepcionado este oneshot, este lo escribí un día lluvioso, y bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden de dejarme su huellita (review), gracias! por leer atte yocecullen**_


End file.
